The Adventure Of Zidanexus And Skides
by Noor Iman Zidane
Summary: Zidanexus and Skides was just two boys who love playing Mobile Legend . What happens if they are the chosen one to save the world of ML .
1. Chapter 1 :The beginning

**Hey guys this is the first time making a fanfiction so do not expect anything great from me. This is a** **little bit like mobile legend. Well anyway enjoy .**

 **Chapter 1 : The beginning**

Zidane and Skides was playing mobile legend during the school holiday .

"Damn i got a savage using Hayabusa !" said Zidane

"Cheh, i got savage more than you using Alucard "smirk Skides

When night time comes we were about to sleep when suddenly a ringtone that sounds like mobile legend was heard from both of our phones.

"Ski did you use that ringtone for an alarm "

"No , i didn't Nex"

"Thats weird "

They both check their phones and what they saw was a simple question: DO YOU LIKE MOBILE LEGEND , YES OR NO.

"Heck yeah! " they said at the same time

Then the phones flashes a bright light in their room.

WELL THEN YOU ARE THE CHOSENS ONE

Zidane appeared seems to be at a temple with ninjas all around.

"Where am i ? ... wait what happend to my body "

A ninja approach zidane

"Are you ok Master Hayabusa ?"

"Wait what ... Hayabusa? ... I am Hayabusa ??"

"Master i think you are just tired from battling enemies "

" So if im Hayabusa ... where is Skides"

zidane thought .

Meanwhile at Skides .

Skides appeared at a House that was noisy with some demon hunters.

"Wha- where am i ?...Nex nex ..."

The demon hunters ask

"Hey Alucard what's wrong?, you look like you were possessed by a demon "

"Huh demon ... ALUCARD?!?!?

"Hey man don't shout " said the demon hunter

"Im Alucard ... sooo...COOL!

"Im outer here" while the demon hunter went to the other guys

"Oo ya Nex Nex ... his not here ..., i need to find him "

 **That's it for chapter 1 ... the ideas was me and my little brother's and still were doing it because we are bored . It will be great if you guys comment something about the story ... till next time .**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting used to

. **Hey guys its me again and here some information of the** **charather** **: Zidanexus is a 15 year old boy and Skides is a 13 year old boy too but because of the age his a little immature. They both like mobile legend and often play together as brothers .**

Zidanexus's POV

As i roamed the temple while gathering information, i notice that everyone thinks I'm the real Hayabusa the shadow of iga.

"The place fits the background of Hayabusa"I thought .

" need to find Skides but ... how "

I notice there is a small chance that Skides is in Alucard's body, consider my favourite hero is Hayabusa maybe Skides is in Alucard.

I stop at seems to be Hayabusa's room, i figured i will rest here for the night .

Suddenly i heard footsteps behind the door

and a ninja opened the door

"Master Hayabusa what happened to our training the men are waiting "ask the ninja

The ninja seems to be younger than me(Hayabusa's age not zidanexus)

"In the middle of the night ?" i stammered

"Is it not our daily routine to train in the night as ninja shadows of iga" the ninja said in confuse

"Oh yeah i forgot ... Shadow of Iga, i guess i will have to train along to not create any suspicious " i thought

"Sorry i was getting something " i lied

"Do not worry we will be patient" said the ninja while walking out of the room.

(At the training ground)

The training ground is at outside of the temple it was dark but somehow i can see in the dark with my eyes, maybe because of this body.

"Okay now we will begin our training "

Looking where the voice was coming and it was from the ninja that was in my room ( Hayabusa's room)

"Yes, Yamato sensei !"

Huh a teacher.

"We will now practice the basic training of throwing shuriken" said Yamato to the others

I notice after he finished his sentence, he look at me

"Well master Hayabusa, would you kindly show us the proper way of throwing a three way shuriken"

As they were looking at me i sweat drops thinking a way to overcome this.

"Well Master, would you ?" ask Yamato

I got no idea what to do except to throw the 3 shuriken like they ask

" Oh... yes i will " nervously i speak

As i reach the shuriken from my belt (i just made it up) i grab 3 shuriken and ready to be thrown

As i aim at the 3 dummies that was used in this training i feel like i done this a million times, throwing the shuriken and with my amazement i hit the 3 dummies.

"Wha .. what just happen " i thought

i heard the sound of hands clapping from the others .

"Now you all got good glimpse of how to throw the three way shuriken, lets proceed training " said Yamato

" Yes , sensei !"

\- After the training

I went to my room to rest myself. As i drifted into slumber i kept thinking about Skides.

"As a demon hunter do they sleep late too ?" i thought

-Meanwhile at Skides(Alucard)

Skides's POV

The demon hunters were sleeping soundly except for me i am still thinking about my new body, Zidanexus and home.I stand up and walk out of my room as i walk i found myself at the outside of the house.

"Well since i am still stuck in this body i should get used to this"

I look at my hands, one of it was like purplelish and inhuman while the other is normal. I take out my sword swing it and try to cut something with it like rocks or woods.

" That's weird it felt like I done this a lot of times"

I suddenly feel the presence of dark entity the was near me .

Screech. I never heard a sound like that, i look for the source of the sound and i saw a demon it was around my size with bat ears, skinny body, horns that bends upward like mammoth's and tale that has a arrow at the end of it other than the hole body is dark reddish .

" What ... a ... a ...DEMON HERE!!!"

As i finish my sentence the demon rush upon me and tried to slash my neck with its claws, thank fully i swiftly dodge by ducking.

I move backwards and think a way to end this .

" uuuh ... o ...oh YA I AM ALUCARD THE DEMON HUNTER!"

I lost my sense of fear and ran towards the demon to land a hit .The demon was not expecting it as it was knock back and and was hurt badly , thought it quickly shrug it of and prepare to launch another attack only this time i was faster .

I jumped through the air and slam my sword smashing it and the ground . The demon was pretty much dead.

I was tired and ask the others(demon hunters ) to get rid of the body

i once again fell to deep slumber but though i realize that my body act alone like it was going with the flow .

"maybe this is not such a bad thing though i have to find Zidanexus to make sure his safe and to find the reason that we are in this kinda situation"

 **Hey guys i just thought maybe write a little longer to this chapter. Can you guys correct the words if you found any errors that would be help full . Thanks for reading .**


End file.
